


Hot Stuff

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair decides to do some research on male/male sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is what comes from renting five porn videos in one weekend. Hey, a girl's got to do some "research" now and again. Lots of smut. Mild spoiler for Sentinel Too 2. Apologies to Gertrude Stein for using her lovely poem to Alice B. Toklas in such an shameful manner. On the other hand, she may have liked it.

## Hot Stuff

by Roxanne

Author's webpage: <http://www.angelfire.com/ga4/garett/senslash.htm>

Author's disclaimer: Oh, who cares?

* * *

HOT STUFF  
By Roxanne 

Okay, it wasn't the best idea I'd ever come up with, but you tell me ... what are two straight guys supposed to do when after four years of living together they finally realize that they love each other and want to do more than just give each other hand jobs? 

I thought that surely Jim would be at least a little bit experienced. I mean, he's the one with all that men-only, male-bonding bullshit in his past. You know ... military school, the army, covert ops, the police force. I figured he'd at least been in on a few circle jerks ... done a little experimenting. But no ... when I bring it up, he looks at me like I'm asking him to knit Naomi a sweater for Christmas. 

Then he says to me, "I thought you were Mr. New Age, In Touch With Your Feminine Side, Done It All, Open-Minded Kind of Guy." 

I tell him that, aside from the fact that statement made no sense at all, I may be Mr. Whatever, but I've never, ever even thought about touching a guy that way ... until now. I may be short and have long hair, but that does not mean that I've ever wanted to play with guys' dicks ... until now. 

I'll admit that I've had the occasional pass made at me. Paul Harrison ... president of Nathaniel Hawthorne High School Photography Club ... grabbed my ass in the darkroom once. He told people afterwards that he got hit in the face with a softball. And then a couple of years ago I was at an honors reception when Dean Jennings suggested that the fast track to tenure included a sprint around his bedroom. I told the old perv where he could stick his mortarboard. 

So here we are. A couple of clueless straight guys with major hardons for each other and no place to put them. 

We'd only just realized that this whole relationship was about more than friendship a couple of weeks ago. I mean, one minute we're sitting on the couch watching Howard Stern get some bimbo to take off her shirt on national television and the next I've got my head in Jim's lap and he's got his hands all over me. 

I think it started with some crack Howard made about being hung like a pimple. Jim was in this goofy mood where he kept talking back to the TV and was yelling at Howard to prove it. Next thing you know, we're describing our own equipment, but using terms like giant heat seeking missile and throbbing python of love. He told me that he'd already seen the reptile I had in my pants, but I assured him that what I had was more like an iguana than that little lizard he'd seen. It all got pretty stupid until at one point, he's got his hands spread apart like he's describing the biggest fish he's ever caught, but we're not talking halibut here. 

Like an idiot, I make a grab for Jim's hands, lose my balance and end up diving face first into his crotch. By now, Jim's giggling like a maniac and decides that tickling me is the best way to teach me to mess with the big boys. His hands are everywhere and his fingers keep digging in at the weirdest spots. I'm laughing so hard that I can't get my breath, so he kind of yanks me up onto his lap so that I'm about two inches from his face. 

Then we have one of those moments. You know the kind I mean ... where everything suddenly slows down and all there is is you and him and silence. You're breathing each other's air and even though you're so close that everything should be a big blur, you can see absolutely clearly. And then Jim gives me this tiny little nod and I'm there. We meet with such force that our teeth clank. No problem. They're out of the way, making room for major tongue action before we even realize what's happened. 

You know, I've seen Jim kiss women before. He goes at it with the intensity of a pit bull. He puts a hand on each side of the head and just rams in. He's lucky he hasn't broken a jaw before now. Well, no need to worry about that anymore, since the only mouth he'll be ramming ever again is mine and I'm pretty tough. Now me ... I take a little more gentle approach. I like a lot of little licks and kisses and teasing with my tongue. Trust me, it drives the women wild. Know what? It drives Jim wild too. 

So there we were ... me straddling Jim's lap and him doing his best to extract my tonsils with his tongue. When we come up for air, we're sweaty and hard and totally confused. Howard's still yammering on about how this girl who looks like Cindy Crawford is too fat to ever be a beauty queen, but we don't care. We ain't never gonna care about women again. 

Finally, I peel myself off my roommate and flop back down on the couch. I manage to subtly rearrange my dick, then chance a look over to see how Jim's reacting. I'm scared to death that he's freaking out. I figure, knowing Jim, it could go one of two ways ... and neither makes me think happy thoughts. 

The most likely scenario goes like this ... Jim turns into Graniteman. You know what I mean ... no outward sign of emotion, no talking, no nothing. It may take him a while, but eventually what happened will be repressed and filed clear back with all those nasty potty training incidents he keeps hidden away. Scenario number two has much more immediate results that could range from a bust in the chops to orders to move out. 

Well blow me! He's smiling. No, he's grinning ... from ear to fucking ear! Here I think he's gonna be all geeked out and he's looking like the cat that's got the cream. Well, that makes things a whole lot easier. I guess since we didn't know what to do after that, we actually talked. 

Turns out that Jim has had what can only be described as "the hots" for me for ages. Seems like he's been sneaking peeks and generally leching after me since the whole dip in the fountain thing. Kind of explains his reaction when Brad Venturis had his daddy's hired help beat the living crap out of me. I guess I just wasn't pretty enough for the big jerk then. 

I, on the other hand, was absolutely clueless about the whole thing. I mean, I really thought that it was natural to start having wet dreams again when you hit 30. The fact that Jim was usually naked and doing lots of things that required squatting in them didn't phase me. And the one where I had him tied to the post in the living room wearing nothing but a Kevlar vest? Well, I think we'd watched a film on torture at the academy that day and it was just my mind's way of processing what I'd learned. 

Anyhow, once we got through talking, we'd pretty much decided to take things slowly ... like four years wasn't long enough to two-step around each other. But considering our mutual inexperience, we both were pretty sure that the next step was going to be a little ... awkward. Jim was absolutely certain that he didn't want anything up his ass and I kind of had to go along with him on that. I mean, I've seen Jim's dick before and frankly it scared me shitless. 

Since then, there's been a whole lot of kissing, some major cuddling and a little groping going on, but that's all. We made out during a movie one night last week and I felt Jim up on a stake-out on Tuesday, but each night we kiss each other and then head to our own beds. From the amount of laundry we've been doing, it's pretty safe to bet that we've both been jacking off like crazy. I'm going to need a larger size glove for my right hand this winter if we don't take this relationship to the next level real soon. 

So that leads us to my great idea. We had the whole weekend off and nobody had made any plans that we couldn't get out of. We'd both turned off the cellphones, set the answering machine on immediate pick-up and settled in for a marathon porn fest. I had driven across town to Nasty Larry's ... a little hole-in-the-wall video store ... and spent the better part of an hour searching for just the right titles. By the time I got out of there, I had a shopping bag full of porn and Larry's pager number, in case things didn't work out with Jim. As if! 

The first vid was called Forbidden Love. I felt like Roger Ebert ... no ... make that Rex Reed ... critiquing this cinematic homage to understatement, but it was the worst fucking thing I'd ever seen. The only thing we learned from it was that we really weren't attracted to any other guys than each other. I swear that if I were stuck on a desert island with one of the cretins in this waste of celluloid, I'd die a celibate. 

I think the plot ... a misnomer if there ever was one ... was about this dork looking for ways to spice up his love life. He peeked in on a guy getting his dick sucked through a hole in a fake wall. The wall was so flimsy that the actors ... yeah, right ... finally gave up and just stepped around it and got it on. The dork then moved on to watch a couple utilizing a swing that looked like something out of a bad Ann Rice SMBD novel. 

He finally ended up sucking face with his lover in an alley. It was way realistic, down to the fact that they were both wearing nothing but their whitie-tighties and there just happened to be a clean mattress laying around for their use. 

We spent the entire 47 minutes making fun of the video and neither one of us was even halfway stiff. As Forbidden Love rewound, we kissed some more and Jim tried to slide his hand down the front of my sweats, but I just started giggling and then he started tickling me and the whole thing degenerated into a pillow fight that left us more aroused than any porn flick could. 

Jim seemed to think that the next vid ... Man To Man ... might be better, so he dumped me off his lap and got up to switch tapes. He settled back down with his arm slung around my shoulder and me pressed as close as I could be without being in his clothes with him. Jim was wrong. Aside from some seriously disgusting camera angles and a fake prison scene that seemed to upset Jim a bit, there wasn't much to ... stimulate ... us. 

I think it was during the laundry room scene that I decided to take the bull by the horns ... so to speak ... and started a little masturbatory mastery. I was trying to act real casual about it ... knowing that Jim could feel that I was anything but calm ... and I just kind of pulled my dick out and started jerking away. I knew Jim was watching me and not the TV. I could feel his breath brushing by my ear, but I ignored him and pretended to watch the videotape. 

Pretty soon I felt Jim shift a little and glanced down to see that he'd pulled his monster out too. Man, it's hard enough to act cool when you're sitting next to Mr. Universe choking your chicken, but when he pulls out his own dick and even it's in better shape than yours ... well frankly it's a little intimidating. I guess fear is as good a motivator as anything else cause before long, I was pumping away and giving myself the best hand job ever. 

Jim was making these little moaning noises as he twisted and shook and generally manhandled his meat. He wasn't really forming words ... just fragments like "gaaaa" and "bllll" ... but man, they were making me hot. I could feel myself getting close and so I picked up the speed and finished myself off ... spurting cum out all over my lap. I was still milking the last bit out when I heard Jim whisper "oh Christ!" and turned in time to see this thick ribbon of cum curl out of the end of his dick and splatter on his stomach. 

Talk about hot ... that man had me sizzling! I'd never, ever seen anything as erotic as that in my life. Not one of the cum shots that I'd watched in the last couple of hours had affected me as much as this. I couldn't imagine how Jim was handling it. The smell of sex was so thick in the air that it was making me dizzy. But Jim seemed fairly oblivious. He was slouched back against the couch cushions with his mouth hanging open and his limp dick resting against his stomach. 

I crawled up to straddle his lap ... my new favorite position ... and started kissing him back into awareness. I could feel his body continue to shudder beneath me and soon he had me in a death grip and we were thrusting wildly against each other. Neither of us had any cum left, but our bodies thought otherwise. We rubbed our cocks together until they were hard and we were shaking with one huge orgasm. 

Since we'd used up every bit of energy on that little scene, neither of us had the wherewithal to head for a bedroom, so Jim tossed a couple of pillows onto the floor and dragged me down with him. I snagged the afghan off the back of the sofa on my way down and covered us with Jim's grandmother's pride and joy. We were sore as hell the next morning, but nobody was complaining. 

Jim made blueberry muffins for me on Saturday morning. We ate them while watching a Bugs Bunny marathon on the Cartoon Network. Now I know he loves me for sure. After that, I did yet another load of laundry while Jim went to the gym and worked out. By 11:00, we were back in front of the TV. 

When the credits for The Stockade started, Jim got really excited. We both blurted out "I love westerns" at the same time, then busted out laughing when it was obvious that this was not Bonanza. Apparently, the Stockade is a sleazy ... would it be any other kind? ... gay club with a military theme. Granted, the only military thing about it was that the actors ... if you can call them that ... wore olive drab. As we'd come to expect, there was a whole lot of sucking and fucking and some spitting thrown in for good measure. 

I couldn't help myself and had to tease Jim about the whole army connection. The first time I saw the guy in fatigues, I gave Jim a wink and said, "You sly dog. I knew that's what you guys got up to in the army." 

He replied with a surly, "Shut up Chief." 

Oh, I'd shut up for about a minute. Then, I would wait until he'd get real quiet and I'd nudge him in the ribs and whisper, "Is that how you did it Jim? Did you have one of those swings? Did your drill sergeant drill you like that?" 

After about the third time, Jim grabbed the remote from me and started fast-forwarding the tape. Then we just howled with laughter. Fucking looks funny enough, but speeded up, it's hilarious. I did think it was a little odd when Jim would slow the tape down to watch the cum shots, but who was I to question his motives. 

When that cinematic masterpiece finished, Jim tossed the remote onto the coffee table and turned to face me. His face was so serious. I gulped hard, thinking that maybe he was having second thoughts about this whole thing. Then, in the most matter-of-fact tone I've ever heard my Sentinel use, he said, "I think I want to suck your dick." 

It was such a good thing that I wasn't drinking anything because I would have done a spit take that would have made Milton Berle proud. That was like the last thing I expected Jim to come up with. Then he follows it up with a little qualifier. 

"I don't think I want you to cum in my mouth though. Does that bother you?" 

Bother me? Hell, the man I love more than anyone else in the world just told me that he wanted to blow me and he's worried that I'm bothered by his fear of swallowing? 

"No," I eke out. No fucking way. 

"Good. Cause I really liked watching you cum." 

Oh shit, now what do I say? 

"Okay." 

God, I'm practically a fucking Ph.D. and all I can come up with is okay? 

Jim seemed to think it was enough because he leans over and kisses me so sweetly. Hey anything to make him happy. Know what I mean? 

Well Jim gets to work right away and lifts my shirt off over my head, then pulled the sweats down. He leaves them puddled at my ankles and gets up and disappears into the kitchen. When he comes back, I swear to God, he's got damp paper towels in a ziplock bag. He's such a Boy Scout. 

I'm just sitting on the couch and Jim pushes the coffee table away and kneels in front of me. He just kind of stares at my cock which is doing it's best impersonation of a Jack's beanstalk. I'm ready, the throbbing python of love is ready, but Jim's still just staring. I know he hasn't zoned because he keeps blinking. 

Aah shit! He's having second thoughts. 

"It's okay, Jim," I soothe. "We don't have to do this if you don't want." 

"No ...no, that's not it." 

He drags his eyes off my dick and looks at me kind of sheepishly. 

"There's just something I'm kind of worried about. I don't want to make all those obnoxious, sucky noises like they did in that movie. I'll sound like an idiot." 

Damn, he is so cute when he's insecure. 

"I promise not to laugh ... no matter what kind of noises you make," I assure him. 

He takes a huge breath ... kind of like it's his last ... and says "Okay, I'm ready." 

As Jim leans forward I grab my dick and bounce it towards his mouth. I'd seen the guys in the movie do it and they seemed to like it, so I figure it's worth a try. 

"Sandburg, what the fuck are you doing?" 

"Teasing ya, Jim." 

I give him my most sultry smile that makes me look all of 13. 

"Well, don't." 

"Leave to you to take all the fun out of a blow ... oh my god!" 

My grumble turns into a shout as I watch the head of my dick disappear into Jim's mouth. He keeps looking up at me with those smoky blue eyes and I turn into Rod Stroker or one of those other freaks on the vid. All I can do is jabber those same stupid lines like I had seen on the films. 

"That's right ... suck that dick. Oh man, suck me. Yeah, suck me baby!" 

I don't know why I think I need to keep encouraging Jim like some demented cheerleader. He's so damn busy licking and sucking that nothing's going to stop him. Nothing, that is until I scream, "Oh shit I'm gonna cum!" 

Jim comes off my dick with a huge slurp but neither of us care about silly noises any more. We're both busy staring at the end of my dick as I cum like a motherfucker. I mean to tell ya, the spunk was flowing like Niagra Falls. And, of course it's not enough that I'm having the best fucking orgasm of my life, I'm cumming all over my partner's face. 

"Holy shit!" 

I whisper it like a prayer. I don't know if Jim's gonna slug me or what, but he just sits there staring at me like he's been stunned into silence. Well, I'm sure he has. I don't have a clue what to do now. I guess that's what the damp paper towels are for. I reach for the bag and glance down and see that the whole front of Jim's jeans are wet. Jesus Christ! 

"Come here baby." 

I urge him to lean towards me and I gently wipe his face clean. He just keeps staring at me with those icy blue eyes, but there's nothing cold about that look. He's about to incinerate me with his stare. There's still a little spunk at the corner of his mouth, so I lick it up and shove it in his mouth with my tongue. 

Well, suffice it to say, we ended up back on the floor, rolling around and knocking things over as we devoured each other. I guess those videotapes were a little more powerful that I'd thought. 

After another shower and another change in clothes, we were back on the couch together. It was late afternoon and we were having popcorn for lunch. I could have just stayed cuddled up against Jim, eating popcorn and smooching for like forever, but he said we had the movies so we might as well watch them. 

The next vid was directed by ChiChi LaRue. I'd seen some stuff about him on E! and how his porn actually had plots and everything, so I still held onto a tiny bit of hope that this one would be better than the others. Wrong! While there was actually about 5 minutes of dialogue before the sex started, it quickly lapsed into the same formula as the others. 

Apparently there's a blueprint for male/male porn movies. Two guys ... not particularly good looking guys, but not horrible ... start out kissing. They quickly move on to jerking off and then make the jump to the blow job. The same guy that's getting blown then ends up fucking the other guy. The fuckee may be on his back with his feet in the air, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air, or on a swing with his whole body in the air. 

ChiChi didn't bother to deviate from the blueprint and I got bored after about 15 minutes of "yeah, suck me baby". Our attempts at sex hadn't turned out too badly so I grabbed the remote and made the big announcement. 

"Jim," I said, looking him straight in the eye. "I want you to fuck me." 

After Jim got over choking on the popcorn he was eating, he asked, "Are you sure?" 

"No," I blurt out truthfully. "But I want to try. I love you Jim and I think you're about the sexiest person I've ever seen and ... well ... you know what you do to me. And while I'd probably be happy if we never did anything more than what we've done so far ... well, I think I would always want more ... to do more. You know what I mean? But I don't want our sex life to be like any of these stupid movies. I want you to make love to me and someday I want to make love to you. Do you think you could handle that?" 

This is when things get really cool. Jim just sets the bowl aside and slides his hands up into my hair, pulling me to his lips. I end up ... yep, you got it ... back on his lap and we kiss and kiss. He starts murmuring things like "god I love you" and "oh baby, you're so sweet" and I am just eating it up. At some point, his hands make their way down to my ass and he starts kneading it and pushing me into his dick. 

I'm getting pretty turned on when he pulls away and says, "Let's take this party upstairs, gorgeous." 

Gorgeous! He calls me gorgeous! 

Then the man stands up with me still clinging to him like a five-year-old. I wrap my legs around his waist and continue to kiss him senseless until we reach the stairs. Hey, even Jim's not that good, so he sets me down and I grab his hand and lead him up. His bed is made and I'm just sure he's going to want to put plastic down or something, but he just reaches into his bedside table and pulls out some Astroglide and a box of Trojans. He drops another kiss on me then starts to undress. I watch him until he nods at me to do the same. 

"How do you want to do this?" he asks with kind of a catch in his voice when we're both naked. It's the only clue to how scared he is. 

Me? I'm shaking like a leaf and starting to hyperventilate, so I'm like no help at all. 

"Lay down, baby," he tells me, then kneels on the bed next to me. 

I roll onto my back and he covers me with his body for some more face sucking. I'm really digging the skin on skin action and am hoping this can go on for a while longer ... like forever. Then Jim leaves my mouth and starts to work on the rest of me. He rubs and sucks and licks and bites everywhere. The man is just so thorough. 

I'm like hard as a diamond when Jim goes down on my dick. He's sucking for all he's worth and I'm trying not to choke him but the instinct to thrust is too strong and soon I'm fucking his mouth and can't stop. Jim uses one of those thrusts to wedge his hand under my ass and as I come down, he sinks a finger into me. 

"Oh shit!" 

His mouth is off my dick faster than you can say where's the lubricant. Or maybe I did say it. Anyhow, Jim pulls away and lays on his back and groans. 

"What's the matter?" I gasp. How can he even think about stopping now? 

"I don't know if I can do this, Chief. What if I hurt you?" 

I practically levitate up and straddled Jim on hands and knees. 

"Jim ... Bubele ... I love you. I want you to do this. I trust you not to hurt me. Do you understand? What you just did? It didn't hurt. I ... I liked it. And you liked it to, didn't you, you nasty boy? 

Jim blushes this pretty pink that travels up his neck and makes the tops of his ears glow before he nods in agreement. 

"Then get your big, beefy body up and fuck my tight little ass." 

He loves it when I get demanding, but he can always take me when it comes to brute strength. So he kisses my nose and rolls me onto my back. Now he's straddling me and looking at me with this positively evil look in his eyes. Oh, what kind of monster have I created? 

"So you want your tight little ass fucked?" he grins at me. "Well baby, let's see if we can make some cinematic magic then." 

Oh shit, he's going to videotape us. No, I guess not. He puts a hand on my hip and pushes me onto my side. We shift positions again and now he's behind me. He grabs my left leg and bends my knee so that I've got this centerfold layout pose going and then I hear Jim sigh. 

"You really are beautiful, baby," he says as he skims a hand over my hip. "Like a work of art." 

And then his mouth is on my neck and a slick finger is back in my ass and my hand is on my throbbing dick. 

"Do you really think I would," he whispers in my ear as he prepare me for fucking. "Yes I would and I do love all you with all me." 

The hot, blunt head of his dick presses against my quivering body and he breaths, "Do you really think I could ... yes I could ... yes I would love all you with all me." 

The pressure I feel as his dick pushes in is sublime. It's not painful. It's not even uncomfortable. It's perfect. His dick is throbbing inside of my body and his arms are wrapped around my chest and his legs are sliding against mine and I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. 

"Do you really think I should ... yes I should ... love all you with all me ... yes I should ... yes I could ... yes I would." 

Oh my god, he's reciting poetry to me! Jim is fucking me senseless and whispering poetry in my ear. It's nothing like those sordid movies. It's beautiful and erotic and brilliant. Talk about magic. 

"Do you really think I do love all you with all me ... yes I do love all you with all me ... and bless my baby." 

And I cum. And Jim cums. There's no bad dialog, no cum shots, no cheesy music, no mattress in the alley. There's just Jim and me and that's all they we'll ever need. 

END 


End file.
